Our Faults Bring Us Together
by Jennuhhfurr
Summary: Draco never thought of Pansy in any other way but as a friend, but when things take an unexpected turn, will he go to her? -One Shot -Draco/Pansy


**A/N: This is for the Quidditch League Competition. Its a Pansy/Draco pairing. Enjoy!**

Draco sat at his desk in his room. It was a smallish desk, cedar wood with a light brown finish, much like the other furniture in the room. The desk was lightly peppered in paper, books, and ink. Draco was focused on some school work he had to finish. Some ass head teacher- he didn't even know!- had assigned him some ridiculous project. The lanky teacher had caught him torturing Granger. And Dumbledore allowed it.

Malfoy scoffed, "Whatever. He can kiss my ass." He rolled his eyes and shoved the papers forward, giving up on the work.

He dropped his head into his hands and practiced breathing.

"One -inhale- Two -exhale- Three -inhale- Four -exhale- " He continued until he reached ten, but figured he was more lightheaded than relaxed.

He heard heavy steps enter the room, and shuffling of items. He sighed annoyed and turned to look at his roommate, a stalky boy that was less than attractive.

He turned his head to glance at Malfoy and smirked.

"What are you doing here? You should be at classes." He continued rummaging through his drawers.

Draco sneered, "Whats it to you? You're nothing but a bloody kiss up. I bet you'll go out and let Dumbledore know I'm in here not in class!"

He spit the words insultingly but the boy just laughed. He grabbed what looked like a bag full of glass bottles and walked out the door, slamming it on his way out.

Draco didn't hate him, but he wasn't too keen on human interaction of any kind. Unless he was taunting Potter and his stupid friends, or playing Quidditch with the Slytherin kids he could tolerate, even stopping to watch Puddlemere United dominate at practice with them. He'd sit there laughing at any slip ups but was actually in complete awe on the inside. Oliver was the only member he actually found rather decent, not that he'd admit that to anyone. A lot of students thought he was popular and had tons of friends -he was usually surrounded by them when walking around- but he couldn't care less about any one of them.

He turned back to his desk and set out to write a letter to his father, asking for something to cheer him up; probably more money.

He picked up the quill and dipped it in a small bottle that held black ink. He shook off the excess and set the tip on the paper, starting his letter.

_**Father,**_

_**I need money for some necessities. Remember what I'm doing for you.**_

_**Draco.**_

He smiled at the curt letter. His father appreciated blackmail, he chuckled.

He felt eyes boring into his back and froze. How long had someone been standing there? He shook his head and brushed it off, thinking it was probably just his annoying roommate again.

"Forget something else goody two shoes?" He chuckled and turned but froze when he saw a girl standing there.

It was Pansy. She was wearing her normal uniform, although the skirt seemed hardly able to cover her legs and the top few buttons on her blouse were undone -her tie hanging loose due to her unbuttoned shirt. Her puggish face set in a smirk and framed by her long brown hair.

His eyes lingered on her toned legs, but he snapped out of it and set his face to the usual sneer.

"Can I help you?" His voice was bored.

She smiled and nibbled at her lip.

"Yeah actually. I need help." She slithered over and sat on his bed, crossing her legs.

Now it was Malfoys turned to smirk, "Is that so?"

"Yes. I'm failing Snapes class. He's a total ass and no matter how hard I try to seduce him, he just won't take the bait." She said the words matter-of-factly, inspecting her nails.

Malfoy's eyes widened, "You... seduced him?"

She giggled, "I _tried _but it didn't work."

He searched the room a bit in shock but snapped back, "He is _not _an ass. Happens to be one of the more decent teachers in this godforsaken place." He spit the words at her.

Pansy crossed her legs coolly, obviously accustomed to his hot and cold attitude, as was everyone in Hogwarts.

Malfoy gave her a disgusted look and shook his head.

"Look, I can't help you with anything. Now can you get out of my room? Im busy." He turned back to his desk, folding the note.

Pansy lifted from the bed, patting her skirt down and strode to the door, closing it with a bit more vigor than needed.

Pansy had always been in his life; she was part of his little group. She would always taunt Potter with them, and do what the guys did, but ever since he took her to the Yule Ball, she'd been watching him a bit closer, getting too comfortable, and just being completely weird.

Malfoy shivered at the slamming of the door, but sighed in relief when she was gone. It's not that he didn't like, he actually did. But he needed her for a different reason.

**-I-**

Pansy felt slightly rejected but it only made her more determined. She stood up and left his room without a word.

She stalked to her own room and plopped down on her bed, reaching under her pillow to pull a diary and pen out.

_Day 5._

_I finally got the courage to talk to him alone but he turned me down. Apparently the slut look isn't what he likes. _She paused to push a strand of hair from her face.

_I guess I have to try again. I know he likes to go for secret walks at night. I'll strike then._

She shut the diary and slid it back under the pillow, making sure to charm well and good so her nosey little roomate couldn't read it. She'd caught her pawing at it, trying to open it. Pansy smiled, she'd lifted her wand and yelled some random spell at the ratty girl.

She stared at her, gaining pleasure from the painful state the girl was in - of course she didn't think she was in any real pain- but a knock at the door had her rolling her eyes and grumbling at the dumb girl. She'd whimpered and crawled to her own bed, profusely apologizing. The girl was scared of Pansy, couldn't say she blamed her. Ever since her family life had gone to shit, she didn't care who she hurt.

She peeled off her school clothes and put on some old pajamas, deciding to stay the rest of the day in. She grabbed a book and crawled under the covers, letting the words lull her to sleep.

-**I**-

She woke up with a start, sitting up full speed, clutching her head and cursing under breath at the vertigo. She sighed and swung her feet over the side of the bed. The room was dark and her roommate was snoring away. Pansy rolled her eyes and stood, stretching her limbs. She peeked at her watch and saw it was almost two a.m. She cursed again and pulled on a pair of jeans, furry boots and a coat. She quickly walked out the door, pulling on her gloves, and silently dashed down the stairs and outside. It had started to lightly snow. She stood and stared out the wonderland that was Hogwarts but quickly shook her head and hurried to the place she had followed Malfoy to the night before. She had a small bag on her shoulder, it held a journal, a mat, a small blanket, her favorite book and pens.

She had watched Malfoy various nights but never fully saw where he stopped until last night. He stopped at an area far from the school itself. The area was mostly grass, with the exception of a few boulders placed in a large circle. She ran as fast as she could to the boulders, taking a short cut she had mapped out. Once at the boulders, she hopped over one and stood in the center, smiling at the beauty the inside held. Like a magical secret only those who dared to find it could know. She pulled out the mat laid it in the center, setting it slightly askew so it was closer to one boulder. She plopped down and leaned against the boulder, pulling out her book, and covering her legs with the blanket.

She had started to drift asleep while reading her book when she heard muffled footsteps and then labored breathing. She yawned and let her eyes slowly open, to see Malfoy climbing over the boulder. He took in a breath and turned with a start but stopped in his tracks when he saw the half asleep Pansy.

He frowned a bit but walked over to her, sliding down the boulder to sit next to her.

"What brings you here?" He sighed the words.

She noticed the hint of excitement his voice tried to hide.

Pansy turned her head a bit to look at him, "I come out here sometimes to read. I don't usually fall asleep, but the view was so beautiful." She looked up at the sky, gazing at the bright stars spread across the vast space. She let a smile spread on her face.

She turned to look at Malfoy and saw him gazing up at the stars, a genuine smile on his usually cold face. The sight made her heart jump.

She sighed and put the book back in her bag. She grabbed the blanket and started to fold it.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy placed his hand on her to stop her.

Pansy stared at the hand and stuttered, "I-im gunna leave... So you can stay and um.. do whatever you do..."

She felt herself blush at her lack of words and saw Malfoy chuckle at her embarrassment.

"Stay. I've never been here with someone..." He gave a small smile but pulled his hand away and crawled a bit forward so he could lay back.

Pansy nibbled her lip and decided to do the same, taking a chance and draping the blanket over both of them. Malfoy didn't complain and that calmed her.

"So... Why do you come here?" Pansy whispered the question.

He sighed. "You know how my dad is this oh so important guy and what not?"

Pansy nodded, her voice stuck.

"Well, everyone expects me to be like him. And ... And here it's just... I feel like I can be myself."

His voice was barely audible. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, turning his head to look at Pansy. Pansy did the same.

"I'm glad you're here with me though." He smiled and squeezed her hand.

Pansy returned the smile and inched forward until her nose almost touched his. She turned her head slightly and moved forward but Malfoy pulled away.

Before she knew what was happening, Malfoy had yelled STUPEFY!

Pansy lay there, her eyes wide in fear, all she could see was a smirking Malfoy. He sat on his heels and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Oh my sweet Pansy. How I wish I didn't have to do this. But it turns out, it brings me much joy." He placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"And although I wish I could have had my fun with you, you were needed for much better purposes." He smiled too sweetly.

A long man walked into her line of vision, he was wearing a long cloak. He pulled back the hood, and if she could, Pansy would of gasped.

Snape stood there, a satisfied look on his face.

He nodded at Malfoy, "Well done, boy. Your father will be so proud. And so will the dark lord." Snape was grinning widely.

He patted Malfoy on the back and he grinned giddily, happy to have made him proud.

He circled the girl and noticed her expression. "I suppose you'd like to know whats going on?"

Malfoy's face had faltered but he recovered quickly.

Snape continued, "The dark lord needs a virgin. He needs to fuel his power and well, how better than with a little virgin toy?" He cackled.

Malfoy's face turned in confusion, "Wh-what? I thought you said... She was ... Going to just help him? Not be his sex slave..."

He said the words calmly, as to not alert Snape.

"Yes boy, I lied. He just wants a little play thing to release the stress. Who knows, once he's done, you could have her!" He grinned and winked at Malfoy.

"Or maybe we could take turns." He whispered to himself, circling Pansy.

Malfoy nodded, his eyes darted around, his mind turning with questions.

Before he could make a full thought, his wand was elevated and his mouth let loose the same words he said to Pansy a few minutes ago. He dropped his hand and stared at Snape. He stepped back a bit before yelling another spell his mind couldn't quite capture, but now Snape was on the floor, writhing in pain. His mouth foamed and his eyes turned back into his head. He let Pansy free from hers and quickly ran from the scene. Not stopping to help Pansy, or checking on Snape. He just ran until he reached his room. He crawled under the covers and squeezed his eyes shut, begging for sleep to take him.

But he was denied.

He kept to himself for three weeks, staying in his room until dinner where he quickly ate and retreated back to his room, he hadn't seen Pansy since that night, but he wasn't exactly looking.

He spent most of his time curled up in bed, eyes wide open, frozen in fear. He didn't know what had been left of Snape, or what happened after he ran from the scene. What if Dumbledore found out? What if Snape accused him? What if he told the Dark Lord?

A shiver invaded his body and he clutched his sheets tighter, despite not being cold.

His roommate had questioned him at the beginning, wondering why he wouldn't talk or go out, but eventually gave up. It was a routine now. He would get back from where ever he had been, give a silent hello, and then go on with his life.

_His normal life. _Malfoy thought bitterly.

He wished he could have been normal.

Almost a month into solitude, he awoke in the middle of the night, the dreams bringing on night terrors; Snape laying in the grass, foam spewing from his mouth, his body convulsing. A tall man walks out from thin air, his body surrounded by a white glow, a strange sneer on his face. He kneels next to Snape and turns his head like a confused dog and simply stares for too long, before pressing a long white finger to his temple. Snapes body relaxes and lays still on the ground. He then looks up at me, an animalistic smile. He raises from the ground next to Snape, his glow combined with his deep black cloak making it seem like he was floating. He paces over to Pansy, running his index finger along her neck, making her whimper in fear. He smiles, revealing sharp teeth. He looks up at me now, his hands sliding to encircle the smooth skin of her neck. His smile widens as his fingers tighten. He can feel the air leaving her, as if he were the one being choked. He can feel the burn in his throat, the tears run down his face as he gasps and gasps and gasps.

Malfoy shakes his head, trying to erase the image from his head. Knowing it was well into the night, he decides it would be okay to go for a late night stroll around school.

He dresses and then lets his body take him around on auto-pilot, not really knowing where he was going. He kept his hands in his pockets, eyes trained on the floor, dissecting the dream. The tall man had to be the Dark Lord, no doubt about that. But was it a sign.

A cold wind abruptly nipped at his nose but his mind was far too gone to notice.

He had been choking Pansy... But why did I feel it? He subconsciously reached up for his neck, feeling where the cold fingers had grasped him.

He squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on his feet. Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot. He kept his mind busy on his pace, and the way his feet made little squish sounds as they left the snow misted ground.

_"_Snow misted ground?" He stared at the floor.

"When did I? ..." He looked around, seeing the large boulders set in a circle.

He stared around, searching for people. His feet had brought him here, taking advantage of his minds cloudiness.

He sighed and climbed the same one he always chose, it being the shortest. He jumped down with an 'oomf' as he slightly lost balance.

He turned and met the same eyes that haunted his dreams.

She sat on a mat, a blanket surrounding her as she lay against the boulder, shivering. Her lips were purple from the cold and her hair was wild.

"I guess we had the same idea." She muttered numbly, her eyes watching Malfoy carefully.

He nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets, taking a few steps towards her and sitting down.

"Yeah. I... I haven't been myself." He sighed, not knowing what to really say to her.

He ran a hand through his hair as he took in her silence.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't really want to do that to you... Its just that... with my dad and everything, and Snape being his partner, I was almost forced to help. And I thought you were just going to be one of his minions, that you would help him. I didn't know he wanted you for... that. I'm sorry."

He tried his best to apologize but couldn't get any words out like he wanted to.

She pursed her lips and nodded, " I killed Snape." She whispered the words slowly, as if trying to tell herself what she did.

Malfoy eyed her, "What?"

"I-... When you uhm... let me go... I uh... Killed him." A few stray tears streaking her cheeks.

Malfoy nodded and opened his mouth but Pansy continued.

"When you ran away I... I stayed. I was so confused and I didn't know what to do or what was going on. I was scared he was going to snap out of it and take me to the Dark Lord... But ... He was... writhing on the floor... and it was... so painful to watch so I... did mainly to end the suffering and save myself."

"Malfoy sighed and nodded, trying to understand.

"People in school are saying he... dissappeared." She looked up at Malfoy, scared.

"Is that bad?" He turned his head in confusion.

"That means they didn't find I body. When I... killed him... I just left him here. I ran to my room..." Her voice thick with fear.

"He might have just been dragged off by something..." He tried to reassure her.

Her tears came in a stream now.

"He... he said something before dying." She hiccuped.

Malfoy flinched at the way she said dying, "What?"

"He... uhm. He said "He" would know. And that he would come for us... That he was his most trusted man."

Her voice was shaky, and her eyes were closed. He trembling fingers fidgeted with the blanket.

Malfoys eyes grew wide, but he kept calm.

"I knew this would happen." He growled.

Pansy looked away, her eyes puffy with tears. Her face was whiter than the snow despite her usual light tan complexion. She was truly scared.

She turned to look at Malfoy and watched the white puffs that escaped his lips when he exhaled; she didn't know why or how but she had fallen in love with the tormented soul that tried to give her away to the Dark Lord.

"Malfoy?"

She bit back a sob and looked into his eyes, "I forgive you. I don't know why but I forgive you. Im just... I don't know what to do. I feel so alone. I couldn't tell anyone. No one can know."

She muttered the words frantically, her arms make quick gestures.

Malfoy nodded, understanding, and scooted towards her. He draped an arm around her shoulders and held her close. He interlaced his fingers with hers, rubbing her softly with the pad of his thumb, attempting to soothe her.

"We're going to get through this together." He placed a kiss to the top of her head, "I won't let anything happen to you." His voice strong, but his body shaking with fear.

The Dark Lord was after them.


End file.
